


rain/hands duality

by Kazanma



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Fluff, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, Isolated Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: The rain doesn't stop in Cresthaven, as both Chester and Eric are quarantined now.
Relationships: Eric (Extracurricular Activities)/Chester Hayes (Extracurricular Activities)





	rain/hands duality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this drabble: Comfort.

"Do you think this rain will stop soon?" Eric asks, sitting on the bed. Looking out at the window, the world around them is also self-isolating. But it looks lonely when the windows are being hit with small water bullets. 

It's a small comfort that he can have. They can't be out anyways, yet... He doesn't feel like he's missing a lot out of this. Chester settles down on the bed, next to Eric. His hands try to reach his boyfriend, and when they do, they link their fingers. 

"I don't know." Chester gets closer to Eric, and places a soft kiss on his forehead. "But I think I'll be fine if I could stay with you during this time."


End file.
